A Song for the Lovers
by Love Witch
Summary: Hitomi is a college girl and Van is a singer and together they have one thing in common and that is a love for music!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Another fic deleted, well here it is again! Chapter 1 and 2 combined!

"What My Heart Says"

Hitomi sat in her dorm room listening to a relaxing song on her hi-fi. She lived on campus at the University of Gaia. She was studying to be a doctor and then one day she would become a psychiatrist. Hitomi didn't really want to go down this path. She wanted to become a social worker and to help all the really deprived people who had real issues and problems. A psychiatrist was the nearest thing she could get to her dream job. Her father was a strict man and he was a successful doctor of neurology. He had never listened to what Hitomi had to say or what she wanted. 

Hitomi wanted to be free of the chains that her father had bound to her. She wanted to find the key to unlock all the restrictions. Hitomi was good natured girl and the last thing she wanted to was to upset her parents. Hitomi would try so hard to please her parents even if it meant it would cost her happiness. She felt like she was doing the right thing because her parents had done so much for her. They had given her a privileged life and had they had looked after her and they had loved her and so she thought to repay their kindness she would make them happy by studying to become a doctor. She sighed heavily as she listened to the soothing melody. 

Suddenly she heard the phone ring. It had interrupted her pattern of thought. She manageably got out of the chair and she limped to the phone as she had received pins and needle for sitting in the position for so long. 

"Hello," Hitomi voiced down the phone.

"Hitomi," The other voice said cheerfully.

"Allen," Hitomi said shocked. "How are you?"

"I'm great Hitomi, how is my wife to be?" He chuckled.

"I'm good," She stuttered. It didn't feel right to her, they way Allen referred to as his wife to be. 

"Hitomi," he laughed. "You're so sweet. So, what are you doing?" 

"I'm studying for a test," She replied. She was lying. "And you?"

"I've been dreaming about you," Allen smoothly replied.

"Oh!" Hitomi muttered. "Allen I'm so sorry for sounding rude but i really have to revise. I've got a lot of work to cram in my head."

"Hitomi, I understand," Allen said disappointed. "I'll call back tomorrow okay."

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "Well I speak to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart," he said and with that Hitomi put the receiver down. She sighed heavily. She liked Allen but she wasn't sure about marriage. She didn't know why she had agreed to marriage to him in him in the first place. Her father had been the one to bring the two together.

Hitomi felt like crying. Her life truly sucked. She then heard the melody that she had been listening to. 

I wonder where Millerna and Yukari are, Hitomi thought. Wait now I remember they are with their boyfriends, Amano and Dryden. I need to get out of this place. I know I'll go to club. I can unwind there.

She went over to the hi-fi and turned it off. She then went into her bedroom and got dressed. She came out of the room and looked to the large mirror at her reflection. In it she saw her. She was wearing a pink and white corset top with black trousers that stuck to her and showed her petit figure. Her hair was just above her shoulders and it was feathered. It was honey brown colour that went well with her creamy complexion. Her eyes stuck out from the mirror. They were an exotic green that glowed so brightly with courage and hope. She then picked up a velvet black collar necklace from the table and wrapped it around her neck. It was beautiful decorated. She then looked in the mirror again and smiled.

Where should I go? She thought. I don't want to go the campus lounge. She pondered for a minute. I know I'll go to that club called angel wings. The one Tristan keeps talking about. She then headed out the door.

***

Hitomi looked at the outside of the club. It was quite shabby. She walked in and saw it was quite full. She went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Hey babe," A voice said.

"Get lost," Hitomi replied. She then turned to look him and gave him a filthy look and he backed away. What the hell am I doing here? She thought. She then saw her drink arrive. She paid the bartender and took a sip. Then suddenly she heard a man speak from the stage. He was speaking into the microphone. She paid no attention and she carried on drinking her drink.

Suddenly she heard guitar playing and drums banging. It had nice beat. Suddenly she heard the most beautiful male voice singing. She turned towards the stage. The song was soulful and meaningful. 

There she saw a man with raven black hair strumming on the guitar and singing with so much passion. His was sitting on a stool. His hair covered one of his eyes and he seemed as if he was in peace. She couldn't see his eye colour. She was now in a trance. The music had taken her and consumed her soul. Her eyes closed and she swayed her head slightly. 

Hitomi didn't realise when the music had stopped. The music kept repeating itself in her head and the male's voice had grabbed her very essence. She didn't know how long she had been there in that trance. 

Suddenly she heard a voice, "Hi," it said.

She opened her eyes slightly irritated. The raven headed singer was in front of her and staring at her with interest. "Hi," she gasped.

"I'm glad I got through to someone," he smiled. She could see his eyes now. They were a beautiful brown colour. 

"Did you write that by yourself?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "What's your name?"

"Hitomi," she replied. "And yours?"

"Van Slanzar," he answered and smiled.

"Hi Van," She greeted. "I loved your song."

"I could tell," Van grinned. "Especially when you swayed your head with your eyes closed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hitomi reacted immediately; she felt her cheeks start to get hot in embarrassment.

"Don't be," Van gently spoke. "I'm so glad that my lyrics and music mean something to someone. I'm just not used to capturing someone's soul and a pretty one may I add."

Hitomi blushed and hesitantly spoke. "I'm nothing really." Van's eyes rolled. Hitomi then decided to change the topic. "So how long you have been singing for?" 

"Nearly all my life," Van replied. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Okay…." She hesitantly replied. 

"Joe, could I have a Pepsi," he yelled at the bartender. "What would you like?" He asked Hitomi turning his attention to her.

"Um…the same," She replied. 

"Make that two Pepsi's to table twelve," He yelled.

"I'll send them over," the bartender yelled.

"Come on," He indicated Hitomi to follow her. He took her to a two seated table. It had high stools. Hitomi climbed onto it and sat down.

"So what do you do?" He asked her, trying to build up conservation. _'I'm useless when it comes to having conservation with girls.' _

"I'm a student at the University of Gaia," she replied.

"What you studying?" He asked.

"Medicine," She mumbled. Van then noticed Hitomi's unease at this topic, suddenly he felt himself wanting to know why. He couldn't believe that he asked the next comment it was so unlike him

"I take it you don't like it," Van said.

"I don't mind it but I have to do it to become a psychologist," she sighed. "I would really like to be a social worker."

"Then why don't you?" Van asked puzzled.

Hitomi looked at him and sighed. "My parents, they think it's best for me."

"Hitomi," he whispered. "You're a big girl; your parents can't rule your life."

"So what made you want to be a musician?" Hitomi asked trying to divert the conservation. Van wanted to prod her further but he didn't want to scare her so he replied the first thing that came into his head.

"Well not my parents," Van replied. "I guess ever since I was little….." They were interrupted by their drinks arriving. "Thanks," Van said to the waiter.

"Van, do you know they opened a new club at Aversion Avenue?" the waiter said to him.

"No way," Van said. "That place is massive; I have to check it out, thanks man." _'This is my chance.'_

He turned his attention to Hitomi and smiled. She was drinking her Pepsi. "Do you want to check this club out with me?"

"I don't know," Hitomi replied.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Don't make me go by myself?" Van whined and laughed.

"I would love to but my fiancé wouldn't approve," She replied. His facial expression changed slightly and then he went back to his normal expression.

"Look we'll be going as friends," Van laughed trying to dismiss the unease that has swept over him.

"Okay, I guess, you won, just let me finish my Pepsi," she giggled.

Van stared at her as she finished her coke. She was so different from the girls he would normally meet here. She was smart, sweet and was stunningly beautiful. The worst part was she was taken.

_'Of course she's taken,'_ Van thought. _'She's perfect.'_ His heart broke when he found out she was with another but he wouldn't let that stop him, from him getting to know her.

"So do you want take my motorbike there?" Hitomi asked.

"Your motorbike," Van gasped. "A sweet girl like you has a motorbike."

Hitomi laughed. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing, it's just strange," Van replied.

"Follow me," She said as she led him out the club to her bike.

Van stared at the bike; it was black, sleek and sexy. "Whoa….." These were the only words that would come out of Van's mouth.

She then threw him a helmet that she took out from the bike's pouch. Van caught it before it could hit her stomach.

"I think there's more to you then meets the eye," Van spoke. He watched Hitomi get on to her bike and put her helmet on.

"Come on, get on," Hitomi said. Van did as he was told. "Hold onto me tight."

Van wrapped his arms around her petit waist with no question. Hitomi giggled slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her. She then revered the engine and set of to her next destination.

***

Hitomi looked at the club which was named Dragon's Lair. It looked amazing from the outside with all its neon lights and the entrance was decorated with a silver dragon which moulded around the entrance door.

"Wow," Hitomi said in astonished voice.

"Yeah, you can say that again, let's go on in," Van then grabbed her arm and led her inside.

It was huge and spacious. Lights were flashing everywhere and Hitomi couldn't hear her own thoughts as the music was so loud. '_I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean I'm trusting a complete stranger.' Her thoughts trailed off as Van smiled at her. __'He doesn't look like a bad person.' These new thoughts helped to get rid of the grey cloud that seemed to be bugging her._

"Let's dance," he laughed as he led her onto the dance floor.

"You're a spur of a moment kind of guy," Hitomi commented.

"What makes you think that?" Van chuckled as he danced.

Hitomi watched him. "You're pretty good," Hitomi said commenting on his dancing.

"I know," Van replied. He then took her hands and twirled her so that her back leaned against his body. Van then slithered his body down and then upwards to the beat. Van realised what he was doing and followed his motion. Their bodies were touching each other in the process. Hitomi realised what she was doing and turned around moving her body away from Van so that they were a certain distance apart.

_'I pushed my luck,' _Van thought.

The music suddenly stopped and the DJ Spoke, "Hey all you cool cats, we are going to do something original tonight, to celebrate the opening of this club and that is we are going to ask one of the audience to sing a long to a mystery song. The person will be randomly picked and they will have to sing a long to a song of my choice. This is sure to be fun folks."

"I feel sorry for the person who has to sing," Hitomi whispered to Van. Van gave her a wryly smile.

"And the person who will sing will be the one that the spotlight lands on and also to note that if you the crowd likes them, then they go home with a lot of cash," The DJ said.

Suddenly the spotlight flashed around the room. _'This is so stupid.' Hitomi thought when suddenly the spotlight landed on her and stayed on her._

"Well here's our lucky winner, you sing a song honey and you go home with a lot of cash," The DJ said to Hitomi.

Hitomi flushed. "I can't," Hitomi whispered to Van.

"Yes you can," Van said encouragingly. "Go on I know you can do it."

Hitomi nervously walked up on to the stage. She kept turning to look at Van, who was giving her reassuring looks. 

"What's your name?" The DJ asked her.

"Hitomi," She replied.

"Well Hitomi I'm going to ask you sing a classic song by Mandy Moore called Candy, do you know it?" The DJ asked.

"Yes," Hitomi replied.

"Well honey, get ready to sing because you're on right now," The DJ laughed. The music started to play. Hitomi then looked at Van who was smiling. He then gave her the thumbs up to tell her she'd be alright. Hitomi smiled and started to sing.

_"I'm so addicted   
To the loving that you're feeding to me   
Can't do without it.   
This feeling's got me weak in the knees   
Body's in withdrawal   
Every time you take it away   
Can't you hear me calling   
Begging you to come out and play?   
  
  
_

_So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
  
  
_

_oooh__ baby   
  
  
_

_I'm craving for you   
I'm missing you like candy   
Sweet sweet loving   
Got me going to the extreme   
Won't go without it   
This vibe has gotta hold on me   
Satisfying baby   
Let me show what I'm made of   
No doubt about it   
Got me feeling crazy can't get enough.   
  
  
_

_So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
  
  
_

_oooh__ baby   
I'm craving for you   
I'm missing you like candy   
So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
  
  
_

_oooh__ baby   
I'm craving for you   
I'm missing you like candy   
  
  
_

_Now give it to me   
You know who you are   
Your love's as sweet as candy   
I'll be forever yours   
Love always, Mandy   
  
  
_

_Boy I'm cravin'   
Missin' you like candy   
  
  
_

_So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
oooh baby   
  
  
_

_I'm craving for you   
I'm missing you like candy   
So baby come to me   
Show me who you are   
Sweet to me   
Like sugar to my heart   
  
  
_

_oooh__ baby   
I'm craving for you   
I'm missing you like Candy."_

Everyone applauded loudly, as the music stopped, Hitomi smiled. She then looked at Van who had his fingers in his mouth whistling wildly.

"Honey you were amazing," The DJ said as he handed her an envelope.

Hitomi smiled as she walked off stage and to Van. Hitomi giggled as she got closer towards him.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Van asked.

"I don't know, just came naturally I guess," Hitomi replied.

"You were great," Van said.

"Thank you," Hitomi found herself blushing. _'He's cute.' Her mind mentally spoke._

"Hitomi," Van stuttered.

"Yes," Hitomi said glowing.

"I was wondering if you would like to join my band………I promise it won't get in the way of your studies but we could do with a female voice," Van asked.

Hitomi thought for a moment. _'Is it such a great idea, I mean Allen and my parents……for once I'm not letting them stop me from someone I enjoy.'_

"Okay," Hitomi replied. "When do I start?" 

"Tomorrow," Van replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi couldn't believe that she had agreed to be in Van's band. She had only met the young raven haired man a night ago and he seemed to be the only thing on her mind as from the time she had met him. His voice as an artist was entrancing and she could tell that he put a lot of depth into his lyrics. He was so different from any guy she had met. He seemed to be a soulful, onomatopoeic, optimistic and an all round honest type of guy but she wasn't sure on whether he was genuine or not but he gave her the impression he was.

She was currently walking in the hallway which led to his apartment. She saw his door number and knocked on his door. After a few moments she heard it open.

"Hitomi, you're early," Van said as he she was revealed to him.

"I didn't want to get lost so I set of early," Hitomi replied. Hitomi was wearing her cream jeans for a blue tank top which looked like it was made of a cardigan type of style material.

"Come on in," Van smiled as he held on to the door as she walked on in. _'She's looks so hot. Van, don't do anything stupid, she has a fiancé and you really do need a female vocalist.' _His mind was battling with his heart but in the end his mind won.

Hitomi looked around Van's apartment. It was very large and very spacious. Hitomi then looked around. He had decorated it very well. '_Must be an art thing,' _Hitomi thought. She turned towards him and saw that he was wearing blue jeans and a white top which was sleeveless. (Just basically a white top instead of his normal red one) She never realised that he had muscles. They were the flat type of muscles but they still did wonders to his features.

"So where are the others?" she asked trying her hardest to get him out of her mind.

"Should be here in a couple of minutes," Van replied. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she smiled and tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She then saw the drum kit and she walked on over to it. Van watched intensively as she moved, he noticed that she looked like she was gliding when she moved. 

"Do you play any instruments?" Van asked.

"Not really, I play the bass guitar slightly," she replied.

"Well let's hear you play," Van said.

"I'm not that good," she nervously spoke.

"I'll be the judge of that," Van said and picked up a bass guitar and handed it to her.

Hitomi took the guitar of Van and put the support strap over shoulder. She then slowly strummed the strings to play a scale so she could check to see if the strings where tight enough. She then proceeded in any adjustments that acquired and when she finished doing this she looked at Van. "What song should I play?"

"Surprise me," Van replied.

"Um…Okay," she hesitated for a moment and then she strummed slowly on the strings as she gently moved her fingers to get the right cords. She was playing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. Van couldn't believe it, she playing wonderfully and was maintaining the rhythm in good time. '_She can sing and play an instrument; you really struck it lucky with her,' _His mind thought.

"Hitomi are you sure your doing the right major, I mean you're really musically with it," Van stuttered slightly trying to find the last words.

"You think I'm good?" She asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't," Van replied. Suddenly Van heard a knock on the door. "Here are the guys are now." Van opened the door and they came on through.

"Guys, this is Hitomi, Hitomi this is Gaddes, Jamie and Mitch," Van introduced them. "Guys not only is Hitomi going to be our female vocalist but also our bass guitarist."

"No way," Gaddes smiled. "That's going to be a massive help to us."

***

Hitomi hadn't really done anything in the session but listen to some songs. Van told her she could get going on the next session, right now she needed to listen and learn. She really didn't mind, she was quite content on just listening. Also in the process she got to know the other guys and she found them all interesting and nice in their own individual way.

Finally the guys had left and Van and Hitomi were all alone again in the apartment. Hitomi was still strumming a song on guitar as Van watched her as he drank from his mug of coco. _'She's so sincere and sweet, my dream girl but she's taken.' Hitomi finally stopped strumming tunes on her guitar and looked up towards Van._

"I better go," Hitomi spoke softly.

"Hitomi….." he stuttered. "I'll see you out." But those were not the words he attended to say.

***

As Hitomi arrived home she heard the phone ring. She went on over and picked it up. "Hello," she said.

"Hitomi, honey it's me," the voice said cheerfully.

"Oh Allen," her voice  sounded disappointed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine and you?" she answered and questioned.

"I miss you," he said totally of subject.

"Oh that's nice," was the only words she could say.

"Hitomi are you feeling alright?" Allen asked.

"Yes I'm fine," her tone was monotone.

"Well I have some information that will cheer you up, I'm coming over for the weekend," Allen said enthusiastically. 

"Oh wow," Hitomi said faking her own enthusiasm. _'Great this is bound to be fun,' _her mind said.

***

"Hey Van, you wanted to see me," Hitomi said cheerfully as she entered through the door of his apartment. 

"Yeah," Van said as he saw her enter. "We've got a gig this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to make your debut then."

"I can't…" she hesitated.

"Why?" Van asked.

"Allen's coming over this weekend," Hitomi replied.

"Allen?" Van asked.

"My fiancé," she replied slightly embarrassed.

"If you don't mind saying aren't you little young to be getting married," Van commented.

"Well we are not getting married tomorrow may be when we've graduated so that's a couple of years," Hitomi said.

"Oh okay," Van said trying to pretend he didn't care. "So do you want to go to a club tonight?"

"Which one?" Hitomi asked.

"Attica," Van replied.

"Okay," Hitomi replied.

***

Hitomi and Van are in Hitomi's living room which she shares with Merle and Millerna. They had gone to the club and then Hitomi suggested he should come over to her place where they could chill out and listen to music.

"Here listen to this," Hitomi said as she passed Van the head phones. She had plugged the headphones into the stereo so that she wouldn't wake up her room mates.

Van took the head phones of her and put them over his ears. The song was sweet and old. Van loved the classics as they inspired him to write the music he came up.

Van the started to sing a long to the song, as he lay back onto the couch:

_"__Pretty Woman, walking down the street, Pretty Woman, the kind I like to meet,  
Pretty Woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth,  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy  
  
Pretty Woman, won't you pardon me, Pretty Woman, I couldn't help but see,  
Pretty Woman, that you look as lovely as can be , Are you lonely just like me?  
  
Pretty Woman, stop a while, Pretty Woman, talk a while,  
Pretty Woman, give your smile to me, Pretty Woman, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty Woman, look my way, Pretty Woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right, Come to me baby, Be mine tonight  
  
Pretty Woman, don't walk on by, Pretty Woman, don't make me cry,  
Pretty Woman, don't walk away, Hey, O.K.  
If that's the way it must be, O.K., I guess I'll go home now it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait!  
  
What do I see  
is she walking back to me?  
Yeah, she's walking back to me!  
Oh, Pretty Woman."_

Hitomi had watched Van as he sang so smoothly and softly to the song. The passion he had for music was unbelievable. She had never met somebody so passionate about something in her whole life. She was entranced from the first word he sang to the last word. Her eyes were locked on his closed eyes and his subtle lips. She never knew someone could break so much beauty from something so simple.  

Van then opened his eyes as the music stopped and all he could hear was static. He then saw Hitomi looking straight at him with her beautiful green eyes. They were like that for several moments just staring deeply into each other's windows to their souls until the phone rang. The two had been brought out of there locked eye contact and Hitomi felt herself blush and then panic to where the phone could possibly be.

Of course it was in its usual place, which she soon realized. She then retrieved the phone and answered it. "Hello," She said not daring to look back at the raven headed youth.

"Allen," she cried in confusion. "What you doing ringing me at this time of night?"

Those were the words Van was hearing as she spoke into the phone. Van then lay back onto the couch trying his hardest not to look bothered.

"But Allen," Hitomi said flatly. "I understand. Okay, see you."

She came back to where Van lay. "Hey," She said softly.

"What did lover boy want?" Van asked.

"He said he couldn't come this weekend as he's got a cold," Hitomi said. Van then swore he saw her smile as she had finished her sentence. "_Why would anyone smile if their lover couldn't come to see them?" That was the question that was drilled into Van's mind._

"Hitomi…." He hesitated. "_It's none of your business." _His mind urged him. "How did you meet Allen?" The word escaped his lips.

Hitomi stuttered. "My parents," She simply replied.

"Oh," Van said with no visible emotion but on the inside he was glowing. _'I can still win her heart then.'_

**LW: READ AND REVIEW! If you want me to continue! Review!**


End file.
